YuGiOh characters vs Coffee
by Yami-Tenma
Summary: The Yamis discover the wonders of a caffeinated drink, while the others discover a new menace... Coffee. Yes, our dear good friend coffee. Find out what happens when Bakura goes on a... destruction spree looking for more... Coffee...
1. Chappie1

Amanda: (That's me winks) Hello, I wanted to try sommething different, so here it is. If there are other fanfics out there like this then good for them, I don't care. Alot of people will be OOC, but that's what makes it fun! I might not update often because my main priority is my other story _Changes._ I hope you enjoy.

Yami Amanda: It's my turn!

A: Hey! It's my computer!

YA: Did you buy it?

A: No...

YA:I rest my case.

A: Whatever. Now I don't really know where this story is going, I don't like to think ahead...

YA: That's because she has a hard time thinking allready.

A: Choosing to ignore her Yami I need reviews or I won't update, I'm serious glares at readers

YA: Seriously ugly.

A: And don't reveiw and complain about spelling mistakes, I can't spell good...

YA: Blah, blah, blah, now get on with it!

A: Pulls out big squeaky hammer Don't make me use this!

YA: Oh, wow! A big soft SUEAKY HAMMER! Come on, like that's going to hurt...

A: If you say so...Grins evilly...Why don't you find out...Swings at her Yami

YA: Owwww! Sees stars

Yami Bakura: Quite wasting time! The IMPORTANT CHARACTERS want to start the chapter, not listen to your idioticness.

A: Well, I guess you don't want to start this chapter...because you're not an important character.

YB: You'll regret that Trips over Amanda's Yami

YA: Pretty...one, three, six, two tries to count stars

YB: What happened to her?

A: holds up hammer

YB: Yeah, right!

A: Swings hammer at Bakura

YB: Mind if I join you...Falls down by Yami A

YA: five, nine, one...

YB: sees stars too No! There's seven of them...

A: still smiling evilly Okay, here's chaper three...

Yami A: recovers enough to say... The chapter is short, mwahahahahahah falls down

6:00 A.M

Beep, beep, beep. Bakura grabbed the alarm clock and smashed it against the wall.

"That's the last time _I_ go to sleep early. Why does it feel like I've been up all night?" He asked himself.

He walked out of his house and went into town.

"Hey Ryou, wait up!" Someone yelled, obviously the person was yelling at him.

Bakura spun around and glared. 'It's only that stupid Wheeler kid,' he thought.

"Oh, hi Bakura, I didn't know it was you...Hey man, you don't look so good."

"Really? I didn't know." Bakura said sarcastically.

"I mean you really Really don't look good."

"What's your point?"

"What happened?"

"I woke up and wish I didn't."

"You mean you're tired, well then let's go to Starbucks."

"Why?" Bakura asked, stifling a yawn.

"To get coffee, Duh! And everyone tells me that _I'm_ the stupid one."

"Okay, but what's cuffey?"

"You mean coffee? It'll wake you up."

"Really, well I guess I could try some cufeey."

"Coffee."

"Whatever."

Joey and Bakura walked throughout Domino city to the nearest Starbucks. They walked in and Joey said, "Pick a number off the order board and I'll buy you it."

"Well...Okay," said Bakura, liking the sound of someone else paying for his drink. "I'll have number one."

"Frappichino? Good choice."

Bakura waited patiently for his order, but we all know that he has very little (if any) patience, so it was lucky that Joey handed him his frappichino before he lost it completely.

After a few minutes Joey said, "I've got to go meet Yugi at his Grandpa's shop."

Bakura didn't say anything because he was too busy gulping his frappichino.

A little bit later Marik walked in with his millennium rod, making the bell on the door jingle.

Bakura heard the bell and turned around. When he saw it was Marik he said, "HiyaMarikwantsomecoffeeit'sreallygood!"

"What!?!"

Bakura answered Marik by ordering him a frappichino, it took a few minutes before the cashier could understand what Bakura wanted.

Marik finally got his drink and he eyed it suspiciously. Bakura was watching him expectantly so he cautiously took a sip...

There were fifty different kinds of coffee, and Bakura and Marik were on number thirty-two.

Bakura had just reached in his pocket to pull out more money when his hand came up empty.

"Nomoney." Bakura said.

Marik checked his pockets and came up empty too. Then he told Bakura, "Megetmorewithrod." Then to the rod he said, "Makeallthepeopleputtheirmoneyon-

thetable."

Suddenly all the people stood up and put their money on the table in front of Bakura and Marik.

Bakura squealed with glee and grabbed a handful of dollar bills. He turned around and demanded, "Morecoffee!"

"Yes sir! Get this man more coffee!" The cashier shouted.

"Uhh, we are all out of coffee!" Someone called back.

The cashier said to Bakura, "I'm sorry sir, but we're all out..."

"Nocoffee?" Bakura asked sadly.

"Nocoffee!" Marik shouted with rage.

"I'm truly sorry..." said the cashier, not wanting Bakura and Marik to make a scene, but it was too late.

Bakura was the better of the two, he just stood there asking quietly, "Nocoffee?"

Marik on the other hand didn't take it well. He yelled, "CoffeecoffeeIwantcoffeegivemecoffeenoworI'llsendyoutotheshadowrealm!"

Of course his sentence was so run together that the cashier didn't hear the threat about the Shadow Realm (I doubt if he would of been worried even if he had heard Marik).

The bell on the door rang as somebody (or in this case two somebodies) walked in.

Joey was standing in front of the door. "Hey Bakura, I met Yugi on the way to his Grandpa's and we were wondering if you would like to come with us."

Then Yugi noticed the back of Marik's head and added, "You're welcome to come too, Marik."

Marik and Bakura both jumped about a foot in the air and turned around.

Yami took over and, seeing Bakura and Marik's wide, crazed eyes, asked, "What's going on here?"

"Man, I only bought you one cup, What happened!?!"

"coffeecoffeecoffee..." was Bakura's reply.

Joey muttered, "I've created a monster."

Bakura ignored his comment, if he heard it, and continued to say, "coffeecoffeecoffeecoffee..."

"Nomorenomorenomore," is what Marik chanted."

"No more is right." Yami said, grabbing Marik's arm and dragging him out of the shop. Joey grabbed Bakura and did the same.

Once outside Yami and Joey had another problem, keeping track of the two. The plan was to take them to Yugi's Grandfather's shop, but that was easier said than done.

Yugi took control again, only to find Bakura hopping on one foot in the middle of the road. "Uhh, Joey, a little help here."

"Sorry, Yug, but I have my own problems at the minute..." Joey looked at Marik just in time to see him going chasing after a Frisbee. "No, Marik! Don't!"

Marik was about to 'catch' the Frisbee, when a dog got it. Now Marik was standing in front of the dog, rod pointed at him.

"Youspoilfun!Mebanishtoshadowrelm!"

Joey ran up to Marik and said, "This way, Marik...maybe if you behave I'll..."

Joey didn't have to think of anything (thankfully) because Marik wanted to do what Bakura was doing, jump in the street.

Bakura,"Onecoffee,twocoffee,threecoffee,four,fivecoffee,sixcoffee,seven coffee, IWANTMORE!"

Marik, "Coffeeoverhere,ooohoooh,coffeeoverthere,ooohooh..."

Bakura, "Wherecoffee?"

Yugi and Joey had finally gotten them up on a sidewalk.

Yugi was about to reply that, 'there was no coffee, and even if he had any he wasn't going to give it to them', when a funny look crossed both of their faces.

They started to jump up and down.

"Peepeepee,where'sthepotty?!?" Bakura asked.

"HolditHOLDIT!" Marik shouted. At first Yugi thought that Marik wanted to wait until they got to his grandpa's shop, but when Marik shoved his precious millennium rod at him, he understood.

Bakura and Marik race into the nearest store (which happened to be a women's clothing store called Frills of Thrills)

From the store came allot of yelling and shouting. After about a minute Bakura and Marik came out of the store, both had a look of relief on their faces.

Marik grabbed his millennium rod and turned around (revealing to everyone, but himself, the pink lace caught in his hair.

Then everyone turned to look at Bakura, who was sporting a nice piece of toilet paper on his boot, but Bakura wasn't paying attention.

Marik broke the scilence by saying...

A: Well, the Yu-gi-oh characters met coffee (at least Marik and Bakura did).

YB: Iwantcoffeegivemecoffee!

A: Oh, I'll give you something...

YB: Goodygoody!

A: Hits Bakura on the head with the squeaky hammer.

YA: I thought the story said Yu-gi-oh characters there were only 4!

A: Next chapter more people, like Seto and Mokuba, will be in it, happy?

YA: Nods

A: Really? Then HERE! hits her Yami on the head with S.H.

Tea: Walks over to Amanda You know, hitting people on the head causes brain damage.

A: So THAT'S what happened to Joey...

T: Hey! That's not nice!

A: I'm sorry, here, this might help...Whacks Tea on head with Super Duper Squeaky Hammer Deluxe model number one

T:Ow... 0.o

A: Now Looks at readers REVEIW! Holds Up S.D.S.H.D.M.#1 You don't want me to use this now, do you? I'll try to make the other chapters longer, but there will NOT be any new chapters soon unless I get reveiws.

A: Thankz for reading!


	2. Chappie2

Amanda: Hello again. I've been extremely busy, so it's not my fault if I haven't updated sooner...

YA: Then who's fault is it?

A: Umm... Trying to think fast Kiaba.

Kiaba: Walks out wearing shiny armor

A: What's the armor for?

K: I've heard about your Squeaky Hammer. I'm taking no chances. crosses arms looking smug

A: Have you been reading my stories?

K: nods head

A: Good, because I wanted everyone to read them...

K: Gulp

A: We shall see... Pushes big red button. A screen comes down Now, first we'll watch...Marik!

M: What?

video

One hour ago...

M: Hmm...what's this? Picks up story and starts to read Hahahahaha!!!

endvideo

A: Marik passed the test. Now, Bakura!

video

One hour ago...

B: Doodling Hmm...I think Kiaba's head is too small...Oops

K: What are you doing? Give that to me!

B: hands over paper

K: tears up doodle

Bakura: Where is the paper? Grabs story. Oooooo...

5 minutes later...

Bakura: Coffee!!!

endvideo

B: Coffee!!!

A: not yet...Kiaba's turn..

K: Wait! I Never got any story!

A: grins evilly

video

One hour ago...

K: What's this? looks at story with a sticky note on it.

Sticky note: Read me.

K: Yeah, right. throws story away

Half an hour ago...

K: goes to laptop to check e-mail

Laptop: You have one new message.

K: opens e-mail of story Junk mail! Deletes story

Five minutes ago...

Mail man: Package for Seto Kiaba.

K: Signs for package and opens it. Story insideHmm, wrong address Erases name and hands back to mail man.

endvideo

A: Tsk, tsk.

Doorbell: Ding Dong.

B&M: I'LL GET IT!! runs to door

Mail man: Package for looks at clip board Amanda and another for a Bakura and Marik...

M: I'll take that! Runs away

B: Wait for me! Chases after Marik

A: o.0

K: o.0

YA: o.0

A: Recovers and grabs package Here Kiaba, enjoy! hands Kiaba Package w/ story.

K:NOOOOOOO!!!

A: But, before you read, I have something to show you. Pulls out Acme Flame-thrower

K: 0.0 Where did you get THAT!?!

A: Well, if you read my other story changes, then you would have known that I switches My Squeaky hammer for a flame-thrower...

K: Gulp looks at armor nervously

A: Yep, that's right...Metal heats up easier...

K: Runs

A: This thing has long range... Torches Kiaba

K: Yikes! Jumps 3 feet off the ground

A: BrB Runs off chasing Kiaba

YA: Umm...Wait for me!!!

Yugi: appears what should we do?

R: whispers Maybe we should start the story...

Y: Good idea, but fist...Amanda doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Starbucks...or ten dollars..., but she does own the TV Channel S.P.Y.S., so if by the off chance you want to use the idea, give her the credit.

In front of store, Frills of Trills

Marik broke the silence by saying, "Much better."

Apparently Bakura had had more coffee because he was running around in circles chanting, "Coffee-coffee-coffee..."

Yugi's Grandfather's shop wasn't too far away, but with Bakura hyperactive and Marik playing around with his millennium rod, things started to get frustrating.

"That's it!" Joey yelled. "Be quiet or else!"

"Or else what?" Marik challenged.

"Or else I'll...I'll,,"

"Or else the mutt will wet himself," a cold voice said from behind them.

Yugi and Joey turned around, but they couldn't see the figure in the shadows.

"Kiaba, is that you?" Yugi asked.

"Of course it's him, nobody can be that cruel." Joey said before he launched himself at Kiaba.

" Good job boy, now where did I put those doggy treats?" Then Kiaba pretended to search himself.

"Why you little..."

"Yes?"

Joey almost pulled out of Yugi's grasp when Bakura put his extra energy to use by helping Yugi.

"Let..me....at...him!!!" Joey Yelled.

"Maybe if you were better behaved then you could get off your short leash and walk around without an escort." He said referring to Yugi, Bakura and Marik.

"Marik a little help here," Yugi said through gritted teeth.

"Sure thing." Marik replied an evil grin spreading across his face.

Just then Joey stopped struggling.

"That's not quite what I meant, Marik," said Yami taking over.

/Well, Yami, at least he helped./

If I would have switched with you then Joey might have taken the moment to slip away

/Fine, whatever./ Yugi mind-shrugged and Yami broke the link.

Meanwhile, Bakura was busy repositioning Joey's limbs. A finger up his nose here, a hand in his mouth over there. When Bakura was finished he went back to going around in circles, this time trying to catch the ends his hair.

"What's up with him?" Yami asked, motioning to the spinning Bakura.

"Coffee." Was Marik's reply.

"I guess Yamis can't drink coffee. Interesting." Kiaba stated.

"I don't get it, I drink a cup every Sunday with Yugi." Yami said.

"How is that Possible?" Kiaba asked.

"Well, it went something like this..."

FLASHBACK

Yugi is in Starbucks ordering a capuchin. A few minutes later, with drink in hand, Yugi sat down.

/ Mmm...this is good/

What is it?

/A Cappichino./

Let me try some.

/NO!/

Yes!!Yami took control.

/No!!!/ Yugi took control.

Yes!!!

/No!!!/

/Yes!!!/

This continued for a few minutes when suddenly a flash of light blinded everyone at Starbucks.

When everyone could see again they just stared in Yugi's direction.

"What?" Two voices asked. "It's my camera."

Yugi looked to his side, not believing what he heard, that was _his_ excuse!

"Yami?" he asked.

"Yugi?"

"What's going on!?!"

"I don't know...want a cappichino?"

"Sure!"

ENDFLASHBACK

"So that's how. We both wanted control and that was that."

Bakura, do you think we could do that?

Coffee-coffee-coffee

Do you want coffee?

Coffee-coffee...

Look over there, a coffee stall

Coffee? Coffee-coffee!

Do you want it?

Coffee!

Then go and get it.

With that said, Ryou took control.

No! Me-want-coffee! Bakura took control.

It's my body! Ryou was in control again.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Suddenly there was two of them.

"It worked! Thanks Yugi and Yami. I didn't want to stay in my soul room _that_ long. I can't let Bakura have all the fun." Ryou said.

Bakura was clueless that he was the subject of everyone's conversation. He was too busy torturing the coffee vender.

"Coffee! Give-coffee-now!"

"Sir, what would you like?"

"Coffee!"

"Yes sir, but what kind?"

"Coffee!"

"Normal?"

"Coffee!"

"Okay, how many cups?" Asked the Vender, holding up a pot of coffee.

"All-coffee!"

"Well, okay...if that's what you want. The customer's always right..." The vender started to pour the coffee in a cup when Bakura shrieked and grabbed the whole pot.

"Bakura NO!" Ryou yelled, but it was too late, Bakura was already chugging the coffee. When he was finished, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and threw the empty pot down on the curb, shattering it.

"I'm sorry." Ryou apologized to the Vender. "Here, I hope this covers it," he said, pulling a twenty out of his pocket and giving it to the dazed vender. Then he sighed and followed the hyper-active Bakura down the street.

/Yami, Bakura is out of control! If we split up I could help Ryou and you could stay here with Joey./

But I want to chase the tomb robber!

/But you're the only one who can get Marik to release Joey and stop Joey from attacking Kiaba./

Fine, but I get the tomb robber next time.

/Okay, Yami.../

There was a bright flash of light and then Yugi and Yami were standing next to each other. Before everyone else could recover, Yugi was already off chasing after Ryou and Bakura.

"Hey Ryou, wait up!!"

Yami turned to Marik and said, "Release him."

Marik was about to protest when he saw Joey with a finger up his nose and fist in his mouth.

"Oh fine," he said, faking reluctance. Then, an evil smile spread across his face.

'He's up to something...' Yami thought. He looked at Joey. 'Oh, No!' "Marik, Don't!!!"

But it was too late, Marik released him.

"I only want to punch him once..." Was what Joey was going to say, but with his fingers in very awkward spots, it sounded more like this, "Ih oeny whated ooo unch im unce." Then he stopped and pulled his hand out of his mouth, all the while screaming, "My FINGER! I BIT MY FINGER!!!" Then he tried to pull his finger out of his nose, but it was stuck. "Hey, what's gong on!?! What happened, and where's Kiaba, this is probably all his fault!"

"No, it's not. While you were..." Yami glanced at Marik, "...preoccupied, Bakura had some fun and..."

"Not Bakura! He's so nice and quiet..."

"Quiet, you fool," Marik said, "and listen to the Pharaoh, or I'm sure he wouldn't object to me using my rod again..."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Marik."

"But the offer still stands."

Joey gulped and Yami continued. "No, the tomb robber..."

"Who's he..." Joey started to ask, but then he trailed off when Yami glared at him.

"Not Ryou Bakura, but _Yami_ _Bakura..._"

"So it was YOU and Bakura..."

"NO! Although now I do wish that I had some part in it. The SPIRIT OF THE MILLENIUM RING did it!"

"Oh, so I guess that means you _didn't_ do it (Everyone sweat-drops), but why is my finger still stuck in my nose?"

Yami looked down and noticed something by Joey's feet.

"Joey, Look!" o.o

"What?" o.o?

"A Super glue tube!" o.o! –That would explain his fingure stuck in his nose...

"Where?" o.o? –What are you talking about?

"On the ground!" o.o! –It's hard to miss.

"Where?" o.o? –Are you joking with me?

"By your right foot!" o.o;; -Sheesh!

"Which one?" o.o? –I have two feet you know.

"Your right one!" . -You do know which is which, don't you?

"I don't see it!" o.o? –If I find out this is a joke I'll...

"Your other right!" -- -stupid.

"Oh...It's still not there." o.o? –Hmm...

"You just stepped on it!" '' -grrr...

"With which foot?" o.o? clueless

"Your right one!" T.T –How can you not know which foot is which!?!

"Which right?" o.o? –You're losing me.

"You only have one right!" o.0 –How do you get your shoes on?

"My right, or your right?" o.o? -I'm confused.

"There's your right and then there's your left..." . -How stupid are you?

"Left! Oh, I got it!" 0. -hehe...

Joey stepped back to look under his LEFT foot when he slipped in a puddle of water, putting his right foot right into the puddle. His feet flew out from under him as he sat down with a loud splash in the puddle. The good thing is that the force of the blow knocked the finger out of his nose. The bad thing is that now his pants are all wet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY NOSE!!!!"He screamed.

"Wow, the mutt can scream like a girl too, got any more surprises, boy?" Kiaba asked, reappearing.

"Buzz off, You aren't wanted here, Kiaba!" Joey yelled.

Before Kiaba could make a retort, Mokuba came running from the direction Yugi, Ryou and Bakura went.

"Everyone, come quick! It's Bakura..."

EndChapter

YA: stopped chasing Kiaba a while ago We finally figured out whose fault it is for Amanda not Updating sooner...

Previous story

A: Now Looks at readers REVEIW! Holds Up S.D.S.H.D.M.#1 You don't want me to use this now, do you? I'll try to make the other chapters longer, but there will NOT be any new chapters soon unless I get reviews.

End

YA: See, it's YOUR FAULT!, but...all will be forgiven if you review this time.

B&M: Walk out holding something behind backs Umm... runs toward kitchen

YA: Uh oh...better see what they're up to... looks at TV screen on the S.P.Y.S. Channel (S. Special, P. Private, Y. Yami, S. Seer/ Special Private Yami Seer)

Not Good! They Ordered IMPORTED COFFEE!!!

TV: B&M Mwahahahahahahahah!

A: Voice in background Come back here Kiaba! It won't hurt...that much! still chasing Kiaba

R: Until next time crash from kitchen along with maniacal laughter Review!


	3. Chappie3

Amanda: whispers Hello again!

Kiaba: Walks out, doesn't notice A hiding. Phew, she finally quite trying to torch

me..

A: Mwahahahaha, Guess again! Flames Kiaba

K: hair singed, eye twitches Ow! o.0

A:

M&B: Emerges from kitchen Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffee!

K: Sht! Not again!!!

M&B: Evil glint in eyes Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Kiaba!

R: hiding in hidden room behind bookcase shhhh...

A: Hey Kiaba! Tries to use Acme Flame-thrower again

K: Not this time!!! Grabs Flame-thrower and breaks in half

A: T.T Nooooooooooooo!!!! has idea Brb

R: Holding something metallic, looks like flame-thrower

M&B: Chugs 2 gallon containers of coffee

Kiaba: 0.0

M&B: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Kiaba: 0.0 o.0 . Sht!!!

M&B: to A Kiaba said a bad word!!!

A: Tsk, tsk. NO BAD WORDS IN THIS CHAPPIE!!! I'll be making a list... no using

sht, any form of f... $$ hole... stupid... fool... btch... Bstrd...

K: Damn!

A: Thank you, I almost forgot that one. Now, whoever breaks the rules will answer

to...

K: mutters I know, I know...you. We already....

A: Malik and Bakura!!!

M&B: . . . . . . 

Kiaba: 0.0 Sht!!!

Everyone: o.o

K: Oops...

M&B: Heeeeeey Kiaba!!!

Kiaba: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! tries to run, but slips on spilt coffee

A: Now...

YA: Now, It's time for the disclaimer... Amanda doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Wal-Mart,

and now a floppy drive...

A: WHAT DID YOU DO!?! hysterical

YA: Not me, for once... Your sister...

A: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

can tell something bad happened from just hearing about her sister

YA: Got a floppy stuck in the drive and even though the big piece is out, it still

doesn't work...

A: That Noroi Baka Damu ama wa! Shimatta tame Naraku!

Everyone: 0.0

YA: Now she's really mad... She's speaking in Japanese...

K: looking beat up with a Japanese to English dictionary in hand You can't say

almost all of those words...

A: Shi'ne Kiisama!!! charges at Kiaba

YA: Well, here's chapter three... a loud crash comes from behind If you really

want to know what Amanda said, then look it up, cuz I'm not repeating it.

"Everyone, come quick! It's Bakura..." Before Mokuba could finish his

sentence, Yami heard screaming and yelling coming from the general direction that

Bakura had gone. People were either screaming 'HELP' or 'SAVE ME,' but it was one

or the other.

Mokuba looked behind him and then turned back around. "Hurry up, before

it's too late!" Then he ran back the way he came, into the pandemonium Bakura left

in his wake.

Yami looked around and sighed. Marik was not going to like it, but Joey and

Tristan were, well... Joey and Tristan, so Marik would have to help him. "Hurry up,

Marik. Who knows what Bakura will do." He knew it was Bakura and Bakura alone

because Ryou and Yugi have never done anything like this before.

"Pharaoh, is that a cry for help I hear?" Marik asked innocently.

"No, Assassin, it is a command. Now you will cooperate with me or _I'll_ send

_your_ mind to the shadows."

Marik raised an eye with skepticism and said, "You don't have the guts to do

it." He followed a step behind muttering something about wanting to see Bakura's

destruction path. Yami and Mokuba were in the lead followed closely by Marik,

Tristan and Joey.

"Mokuba, what's wrong? What happened to Yugi and Ryou?"

"Talk... later.." Mokuba said over his shoulder.

After ten minutes Mokuba slowed to a halt at a small convenience store.

"He's in there," he gasped.

Yami walked through the automatic doors and took in the scene. He could

definitely tell that Bakura _had_ been there, but he wasn't there anymore. "What

happened?" Yami asked in shock. The store was literally torn apart. There were

boxes everywhere labeled 'Coffee' or 'Cappichino.' The coffee pots were empty and

the coffee cake was all gone. All of the bottles of Starbucks frappichinos were

drained. The plastic containers of coffee with brands like Maxwell or Foldgers

were all opened, not a single bean of coffee remained anywhere.

Yami carefully picked his way through the coffee debris to the terrorized

cashier. The cashier was mumbling something. "Kagai..." Then he pointed to the

cappichino machine.

Yami was trying to stay calm and figure something out when Marik reached

over the counter and grabbed the cashier by his collar. "Where is the Tomb Rob..

eh.. the person who drank all of your coffee?"

The cashier frantically pointed at the back door and then tried to pry

Marik's hand off of his neck.

"Thanks," Joey said, taking the lead.

Once outside they noticed spilled coffee beans and discarded cups

everywhere. They followed the trail which led them from one gas station to

another. Every single one looked the same as the last, a disaster area.

"Wow, how could he eat dry coffee beans?" Joey asked.

"Don't be stupid Wheeler, He made his own coffee, look."

"Darn, I thought we lost you Kaiba."

"Well then you thought wrong Wheeler, like always, but I'm surprised that

you can think at all."

"Not now Kaiba," Yami said, "We've got to find Bakura."

"Oh yes, the coffee freak, let's go find him!" he said with mock eagerness.

They followed the coffee trail, eyes glued to it, and stopped. Then they

lifted their eyes to see a gigantic sign that read 'Wal-Mart'. Joey said, "Wal-Mart,

it must be a place where they sell walls."

"Wheeler You idiot! They sell everything there."

"Even coffee?" Yami asked with a grim expression on his face.

"Are you deaf Pharaoh? When he said **everything** he meant **everything**!"

"No Marik, I'm not... it's just I'm trying not to think of what will happen if

Bakura finds the coffee isle."

Screams were again heard. "Sounds like it's too late, "Joey said.

Yami went up to the door and it slid open. Everyone ran inside, except for

Marik who was marveling at the power that opened the door for him.

"Come on Marik! We ain't got all day!" Joey yelled.

"Wheeler, you're an idiot..."

"At least I'm not a dog..."

"...Mutt." Kiaba finished his sentence.

"Oh." Was all Joey could say.

Yami ran through the food section looking for the coffee isle. He didn't have

to look long.

In isle six there was a lot of yelling and the aroma of coffee in the air.

Yami stopped at the beginning of the isle. Coffee was all over the place and

in the center of all the mess was Bakura. He had a shopping cart right next to him

with coffee in it. Bakura would open up a bag of coffee, taste it, and either put it in

the cart or throw it behind him at the angry Wal-Mart employees.

Bakura's hair now had many shades of brown in it, and so did the rest of him.

Bakura didn't notice Yami and Yami was wondering what happened to Yugi and Ryou

when Bakura suddenly started to push the cart at an alarming speed.

Yami was debating whether he should follow him or not when everyone else

appeared.

"What happened to you Pharaoh?" Marik asked. Yami was wondering what

Marik meant when he glanced down at his clothes. He was covered in brown coffee

powder.

Yami couldn't do anything about his clothes because Bakura was starting to

run away. "After him before he causes any more damage!" Yami yelled. And so they

were all running when Yami saw Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba all tied up in a garden hose.

"Yami, Bakura has gone crazy! He was filling up the display pool with water

when we tried to stop him! Then he tied us up." Yugi told Yami.

"Yeah! He's in the outdoor section. Hurry up and get him!" Ryou yelled.

"Don't worry about us Seto, we'll be okay," Mokuba told his older brother,

"Just stop that maniac!"

"Right!" Joey said, taking the lead, but when he started to go down the

automotive section Kiaba took over saying, "I thought dogs had a better sense of

direction than that."

"Buzz off!"

"Is that all you can say boy?"

"Kiaba, Joey, if Bakura gets away I'll let Marik have some fun with you."

Joey shut up immediately, but Kaiba said, "I'm not scared of your little

threat." Yami noticed that he was quiet afterwards.

Kiaba stopped suddenly, causing Yami to almost run into him.

"What's wrong Kiaba?"

Kiaba stepped aside to reveal that all the signs pointing to where the

outdoor section was had been tampered with. Some signs pointed up and Joey said,

"Maybe it's on the top floor."

"Mutt, There's only one level to this store, or have you noticed yet?"

"I.. umm.... no comment."

"That's what I thought." Kiaba said with a smirk.

"I bet Tea would know where it is," Yami said, remembering numerous times

at the mall where he would have been lost without her.

"To bad she's not here..."

"Don't Jinx it," Kiaba muttered.

"Hey guys! Are we too late?"

"Oh goody, you jinxed it!"

"Yugi? Ryou? How did you get loose?" Yami asked.

"Tea was shopping for a new sprinkler when she saw us. She untied us and

here we are." It was Mokuba who explained.

"Come on guys, follow me!" Tea said.

End

Yasha: anywho… I was really hoping for more reviews… but thanks who did review:

Yume Yuumi 13: Well I have spelling issues, but fear not! On the auto format I made it so that every time I spell Kaiba's name wrong, It'll switch the two letters around. I'm not going to fix the other chapters yet cause I'm lazy and don't wanna.

Yasha: When I was beginning this story I was Amanda, now I'm Yasha...

YY: Yep. By the way... what's up with Kiaba/Kaiba?

Y: o.0? Oops, did I do that?

YY: Yep... It's sad.

Y: Well, I hate typing so I'm not changing it at this moment. Sry if this chappie was too short for your liking, but I have school to balance with working on stories and chores so... DEAL WITH IT! - -- I'm not a miracle worker you know

YY: As she said before she's a blockhead...

Y: Ahem! glares 

YY: I mean has writer's block and ends up starting new stories.

Y: right now I have about seven stories to work on and update, I'll post as many as I

can and then delete the ones that don't get enough feedback from people, meaning

reviews.

YY: Just to warn you, the next few chapters will probably end up short too.

Y: cowers from readers don't hurt me, it's not my fault... well, maybe it is, but

don't hurt me!

YY: Rolls eyes Pathetic!

Y: I need ideas... anything...

YY: Coffee?

Y: o.0? Well... not for you!

Bakura: It'smycoffeeAllminenotyoursMineminemineminemineminemineminemine

minemineminemineminemineminemineminemine! (Translation:It's-my-coffee! All-

mine-not-yours! Mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-

mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-mine!)

Y: smacks head Why me?!?

Ryou: R&R!

YY: But before you do that... here's the list of things you I wish you wouldn't totally tear me up about.

OOC

Misspellings

Bad language

Author's notes being annoying

Author's notes taking up too much space

Too short of stories (I already apologized, what more do you want?)

Joey, Kaiba and Tea Bashing

Messed up plots, story lines or anything of the sort

Y: I think that's about it. The whole point of reviewing is to give people constructive

criticism and to give them hints for fixing things they need help with, not tearing

them up about everything. I appreciate all of your time reading my psychotic

stories, but the saying goes 'If you can't say something nice, then don't say anything

at all.'


	4. Chappie4

Yasha: Hehe " I'm back... seeing as how I found old chapters for this story, I decided to post them, despite all of the mistakes and stuff...and just so I don't have to change things. Hope they tide u over while I work on more

YY: WhaT! Is that it? No big long introduction? No flamethrowers or squeaky hammers?

Y: The gang got mad that I wasn't paying them enough...well, that I wasn't paying them at all, so today we're a duo. _mutters_ until I find out where they're hiding...

YY: _disbelieving _nothing else? .. U sure?

Y: Yep...well, there is one more thing…

YY: 

Y: Any time now…

_Whistling sound._

YY: _looks up _

_**CRASH!**_

Y: The disclaimer.

YY: OO

Disclaimer: Yasha doesn't own Yu-Gi-oh, Starbucks, Wal-Mart or Scooby-Doo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Come on guys, follow me!" Tea said. She got a running start leaving the others struggling just to catch up with her. Dodging around the normal customers who were actually shopping, she rounded a corner and disappeared with Yami not too far behind.

When Yami himself got around the corner he was puzzled, Tea was just standing there as if frozen to the place she was standing. He took a few steps to the right and saw what had caught her attention.

Filled as full as it could get, the enormous display pool looked like a scean from a war. Coffee cans were scattered everywhere, the all of the contents now in the pool, along with dozens of instant coffee packets floating about. As if the water wasn't brown enough, there was Bakura pouring yet another bag of gourmet coffee in.

Just then Joey came upon the sight. "Whoa! It's like the Boston Tea Party!" He exclaimed.

"Wheeler… Tea party… TEA PARTY! This is coffee, two totally **different** things!"

"Yeah…but they both come in those baggy packet things…"

Yami spoke up, trying to be heard over the other conversation going on, "Marik, now would be an opportune time to use that Millennium rod of yours…Marik?"

There was no reply. Marik wasn't there.

"Hmm, I wonder where he went to?" Tea asked, confused since she was at the exit and nobody had walked past her.

"Who cares so long as we stop Bakura!" Joey announced, trying to be inconspicuous about sneaking up on Bakura and failing miserably.

Yami came to announce what they didn't want to hear. "We still need the assassin…" There were some groans at the thought of having to search for another missing person. "No no no, hear me out. We'll need him to subdue Bakura with that rod of his." Joey snickered at this statement. "So it's imperative that we…"

"Um… Yami?" Yugi piped up.

"Yes Aibou?"

"Maybe we should join again… a lot of people are staring…"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, no need to draw any unneeded attention."

(What they didn't know was all security cameras were focused on them and playing the odd footage on all of the TVs in the electronics department.)

After a bright flash of light, there stood one of them instead of two, further confusing any onlookers as to what was going on.

Kaiba, a bit confused himself, asked "So which one are you now?"

"This is Yami, can't you tell? He has higher cheek bones and his face is more angular, also his hair sticks up higher and has more highlights. Don't forget to look deep into his eyes, they're meaner looking and squinty-like, definitely not the sweet innocent Yugi's eyes. Also his voice is deeper and he's four inches taller." Joey finished describing Yami with a big smile on his face, happy to have proven his point.

Yami and Kaiba eyed Joey for a moment, neither blinking. Then, with synchronized shudders, they went back to the task at hand, completely erasing from their minds what they just heard. Joey, not realizing how creepy and stalker-like he just sounded, continued to stand their with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Joey then bounced over to Yami and put his arm on Yam's shoulder. Yami growled Joey took a few steps back, not understanding what was wrong.

"Nice going Wheeler." Kaiba remarked, "If you wish to live, I suggest giving Yami some room and quite acting like you're stalking him."

"Stalking…?" Joey had a puzzled look on his face. "Yugi wouldn't hurt me."

"Yeah Wheeler, you had the guy's measurements! That's beside the point, you said he was Yami at the moment."

Yami spoke up, "Quite wasting time, we still have to find Marik."

Mokuba suggested splitting up to cover more ground, and since nobody had any better ideas, that's what they did. The whole outdoor section was searched. Everywhere! (Everywhere means everywhere, remember? Joey even searched _under_ flower pots.)

The search had been going on for a few minutes when finally Tea called out from somewhere behind the display pool. "Hey guys! I think I found something…" And as an afterthought she added, "and it doesn't look too good."

You asked, "What is it Tea? Did you find M…" He halted in his tracks. She had indeed found Marik, along with Bakura. They had one end of a hose thrown over the edge of the pool, using the other end to suck coffee out of like one gigantic straw. With the solemnity on would feel at a ceremony of great importance, they passed their giant improvised straw back and forth like a peace pipe, taking a long draw on it then, careful not to spill a drop, giving it to the other. It was the absurdity of it all that froze time for a few moments while the pursuers stared disbelieving at the ones they searched for.

Kaiba was the first to regain his senses. "What on Earth is going on here!" He demanded.

"Coffee." Bakura said.

"Coffee." Marik replied in agreeing tones.

Frustrated, Kaiba tried yet again to make logic out of what he was seeing. "Yes, I can see that, but what are you doing with that hose?"

"Straw." They said in unison.

"Yeah Kaiba, I would've thought you'd catch that."

"Shut-up Wheeler." Kaiba stalked off, not wanting to have anything to do with them at that present time.

It was then that Yami tried reasoning with the two coffee influenced Yamis. Using his marvelous diplomacy, he said, "Give me the hose…"

"NO!" Yelled Marik while Bakura screamed "NEVER!" They then proceeded to attempt to drink the hundreds of gallons left in the pool, using all the energy gained from over a dozen cups of coffee to fend off those who'd try to take their precious supply away from them.

While the mad scramble for the supply commenced, Kaiba was having some issues of his own…

"Kaiba? Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes? What is it, brat?" He asked while looking down at the half-pint puny blue-haired kid that was addressing him. "Can't you tell that I'm a busy person?"

"Good, I was hoping it was you. I knew a tall cruel and ugly genius such as yourself wouldn't be too hard here to find in Domino City, but at a Wal-Mart? I thought CEOs of big corporations had more class than that. But just when I cease my searching for you, there you are and…"

Kaiba yawned and asked, "Is there a point to your ranting?"

"It's time to duel Seto Kaiba!"

"Oh please, why would I waste my valuable time dueling an in-experienced kindergartener like you? Time is money you know." When the kid didn't reply, Kaiba spun around quickly, making his exit as well as 'accidentally' knocking the kid into the pool when his coat tails flared out.

"You'll be sorry! I'm Noah K…." His sentence ended in a lot of gurgling and sputtering. The Yamis liked their coffee strong.

Getting a bit frustrated at the total pointlessness of it all, Kaiba yelled, "Hurry up and grab them! I don't want to be associated with these losers that shop here!"

"Hey!" cried Tea, "I shop here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tea, everyone but you who shops here."

Then Joey put his .3 cents in and said , "When he says **everybody** he means **_everybody_** ."

"Thanks a lot Joey." Tea said, using sarcasm as well.

"No problem, glad I could help."

"Thank-you."

"No, thank _you_."

"…"

Yami then joined in the conversation (unfortunately this means Bakura and Marik were left alone) "What is that kid doing swimming in coffee?"

All eyes turned to look at Kaiba.

"He fell…"

"Yes Kaiba?"

"Over the side…"

"How?"

"He got pushed…"

"Yes?"

"By Him!" Kaiba declared, pointing a finger at Joey.

"Hey! That's not fair, I've been right here the whole time!"

"He did it! He did it!" Kaiba was speaking a bit out of character, he actually sounded **_excited_**.

"Kaiba, what's wrong?"

"Look!" Exclaimed Tea, pointing to Kaiba's face.

"I know he's ugly, but sheesh Tea…"

"No Joey, by his mouth, a few drops of coffee…"

"Oh no! It must have splashed up from the pool when that kid 'accidentally' fell in. "Quick, hold him down! Maybe he won't be affected, and if he is, it was only a few drops, so the effects shouldn't last long."

Joey and Tea grabbed Kaiba's legs while Yami was pinning his arms to the ground. After a few seconds Kaiba snapped, 'What in the name of Obelisk are you doing?" A vein bulged out of the side of his head that Joey poked. Mokuba, seeing his big brother mad, ran and hid. "GET OFF ME BEFORE YOU WRINKLE MY $400 COAT!"

"Does this mean he's back to normal?" Joey asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yes it does. Now get off of me before I grab Marik's rod and banish you all to the shadow realm!"

In the background following after that statement they could hear Marik yell, "It's MINE! ALL MINE!"

"You can't do that," said Joey, unperturbed.

"You forget that that Isis person, whoever that crazy chic was, said I was connected to Ancient Rome…"

"It's Egypt."

"Whatever, like I care. It's one of those boring old places that they talk about in museums."

"Egypt is cool!"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Egypt isn't just cool, It's awesome! Have you forgotten that that's where duel monsters was created? Egyptian God cards, hellooooooo. And…"

"Okay Joey, While I appreciate your enthusiasm about my homeland, it'd be in all of our best interests to catch the renegade Yamis before it's too…"

_**CRASH!**_

"…Late. Come on!"

They ran back to the spot where they last had a visual on the Yamis. They were gone, but there were two holes in the wall, outlines of the two Yamis.

:this isn't some Scooby-Doo show!" Joey said, referring to the holes in the wall.

"Do you like Scooby-Doo?" kaiba asked.

"Yeah, Scooby-Doo is my role model."

"Hence the name Mutt."

"Hey!"

"Let me guess, you wanna be just like you role model, right? A rocking rog?" Kaiba asked, imitating Scooby.

"Well…umm…"

"Well congratulations, you've almost reached your goal. You're almost as smart as Scooby-Doo."

"Really?" Joey asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Joey, he's insu…" Yami began to say, but Kaiba continued.

"Yeah Wheeler, you almost have the intelligence of a cartoon talking dog."

"Finally, my dream is coming true." Joey said, getting teary-eyed. Then it dawned on him that what Kaiba said was actually insulting. "HEY! You weren't being nice at all, were you?"

"Well, technically I'm not insulting you because it was _you_ wish,"

'Everything is technical with you, so here! Let me show you some technical difficulties!" Then, without any warning, Joey took a swing at Kaiba's head.

Kaiba easily ducked, but then both Yami and Yugi stood blocking his way from returning the attempted punch.

"Uh guys, they went through a _wall_… I think we're in serious trouble…"

End

Y: Well, this chappie was almost exactly typed as I found it, besides the majority of the spelling mistakes.

YA: oh, so that's why it was lame.

Y: Blame my past self :P see ya ppls later, R&R plz


End file.
